User talk:Michael Morningstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ares page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:02, November 23, 2014 (UTC) About Me Hello and welcome to Michael Morningstar's page. The first God of War game I've played was God of War II in 2007. Now all those years later, it's still one of my favorite games that fascinate me with its story, characters, and voice acting. I've played at least God of War: Chains of Olympus, Ghost of Sparda, GOW II, and III. I refuse to accept Ascension as canon (despite everyone saying it is). Correcting Wasn't trying to mess with the pages. I was trying to remove fanon terms and info like Ancordials. If you go through pages histories, I removed such things. As fanon on this wikia is vandalism as its information that isn't related to the series canon. The unregistered user keeps adding the fan-fiction I was simply undoing it. I was trying to fix the articles from having NON God Of War details.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:28, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations, Administrator! Hi Michael_Morningstar, you are now an administrator! You can take actions where others can't. Please search the web on administrator guides for wikipedia. Don't just go around clicking stuff. Also, please leave myself an administrator as well. I don't come here often any more, but if you have particular questions, I can help wherever required. Cheers, KGOW. Loving servant (talk) 15:00, June 18, 2016 (UTC)Thank you for protecting the Cronos page, the back and forth of whoever it was changing it to something incorrect again and again was frustrating. Also, since you're an administrator, I've been wondering why some pages, Aether and Erebus for example, are on here when those characters don't appear or have been mentioned in the series. I'm just curious why those pages would be on this wiki, since this wiki supposed to be for GoW, not Greek Mythlogy itself. info box update do you think we should update kratos info box ? for the example like this http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Andika_CL_atmadja/test_infobox Andika CL atmadja (Talk) 16:48, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Loving servant (talk) 19:14, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Me again, and thank you for deleting those unneccessary pages Michael, I have a hard time letting go when people put stuff in places it doesn't belong. Protection (Too Tight?) First of all, let me congralute you with your new position of Admin. It is good to know that we have an active admin, working on the wiki, who can take the actions we can't. The idea that vandals will be banned now, is really motivating. But one another note, I see that you have starting to protect pages. Pages, like Poseidon, Cronos and Medusa. I assume this is to counteract vandalism. The problem with this protection is that, in my opinion, is too tight as even regular, registrated users can't update the page. I assume that you protected it so only Adminstrators and Content Moderators can edit it, the highest protection (other two are "Allow all users", "Block New and unregistered users"). I understand this is done to prevent vandalism account damaging the page, but it also will scare away those with good intention. Unless there is an expiration date on this protection (but I assume it is put on infinite), is this rather inconvenient, especially seeing how Charlie might be Kratos' Biological child, meaning it is Cronos' great-great-grandchild, or with the return of Spartan Rage... There is no saying how many references will be made to the previous games. I feel, as an admin of a different wiki, that this high protection (Admins/Mods only) shouldn't be used for anything else than templates and the home page. It would easier to protect to unregistrated users and when any user see an account being used for vandalism, undo the vandalism and report said user to an admin. Belgiansparten (talk) 08:31, June 20, 2016 (UTC) There are a lot of ridicilious heights, for example on Kratos page 8'6" tall and Hercules 12 feet tall. A source would be really good because it's not that believable. I have one for Kratos height https://youtu.be/lttd7a7qKBY?list=PL3F50EFCAB0C17C73&t=259 though i still find it unbelievable and exeggerated. Fist of the South Land (talk) 18:57, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Remaining pages with strict protection + Time for a clean up? Hello, after going through all the articles on the wiki, I have discovered the following two problems: *There are still several pages with very strict protection, namely admin-only. These are these pages: **Alecto **Chaos **Erebus **God of War (Film) **King Minos **King Rhadamanthus **Nike **Nyx **Oracle of Athens **Ouranos **Pandora **Primordials **Tartarus **Thalassa **Typhon *Seeing that it might take some time before the next big updates on God of War (2017) will be released, this might be the prefect time to delete the candidates for deletion. These are 33 pages that are filler and doesn't belong on the wiki. Sincerly, --Belgiansparten (talk) 11:41, June 29, 2016 (UTC) i agree with belgiansparten. the only reason why there are so many filler in this wiki. because admin isnt active since 2014. i tried to keep this wiki clean but sadly i can't delete articles. Andika CL atmadja (Talk) 15:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) List of Vandals If you don't mind, I want to use this section to provide people with a channel to report vandalism, with the user name/IP of said vandal and a short description of the type of vandalism. This way you can decide if and for how long to ban certain users and hopefully discourage people from vandalizing. User name/IP: ''' 37.98.224.23 '''Description of Vandalism: Turning text from English to Arabic. Affected Page: God of War (series) Taken actions: Restored to the previous edit. --Belgiansparten (talk) 13:51, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the given opportunity. I want to help clean things up. I made a blog post about it, but wasn't sure about protocol and such. The gods' pages are absolutely terrible - constantly retelling the entire plot, filled with unfounded speculation, and generally poorly written. There's no consistency with how things are ordered or events relayed either. I'm hoping to trim the fat off and leave consistent, uncluttered and informative pages, with as little repetition as possible. I believe I have done so with Apollo and Artemis, but I wanted to get in touch with the admin/s directly before I moved on to the larger pages. I also have some suggestions for reorganizing, but again, I don't want to step on any toes. Byzant (talk) 01:03, April 16, 2017 (UTC) To Help Hey, Recently i noticed a lack of organization and general administration on the wiki, with only two active admins. This is very common, as people will eventually lose interest on things with time, no one to blame here. The point being, this Wiki needs more Admins, or people that spend time on it. I have plenty of experience on how Wikis works, and i'll be monitoring the recent updates to help with vandalism. Real life will always get in the way, but if a Wiki is left unattended, hours of progress from several people will just disappear. Having active admins is fundamental. I'll also comment this to the other active Admin, just in case. DipsonDP (talk) 09:51, January 9, 2018 (UTC) NSFW Hey, Guess we have a problem with the topless images because of Fandom's Terms of Use. I think they only apply when the images are real instead of just animations or statues, but i guess you know more than i do about Fandom, or the other admin. So i wait for instructions, i think i'll also ask someone from Fandom's staff. DipsonDP (talk) 06:00, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Kratos' Psyche I noticed that in the qutoed page, the phrases Kratos can hear in his Psyche were not quoted. Perhaps it could be interesting adding them there as well adding who quoted them, right? --OnePiece (talk) 14:52, April 11, 2018 (UTC) The Last of Us Wiki Affiliation Hey there! I'm the bureaucrat over on The Last of Us Wiki and I'm curious to know if you'd be willing to affiliate wikis? With both our series being PlayStation exclusives as well as the recent God of War game drawing some comparisons to elements from The Last of Us, I think affiliating our communities would be beneficial. If you'd like to further discuss this, I am willing to do so. I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 22:19, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Admin Hey, I'm taking my time to finish the new game, and obviously we are having a lot of new editors and vandalism, which i can quite control due to, well, Spoilers. When i finish i'll go through all the edits looking for vandalism. But until then i can't do much. I'd suggest that you give some user rights to Vertend, he's been helping a lot with vandalism and housekeeping. It's up to you, obviously. That's all. DipsonDP (talk) 19:20, April 25, 2018 (UTC)